(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the flat panel displays which have been widely used and includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to a field generating electrode and displays an image by determining an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling polarization of incident light based on the generated electric field.
Among the LCDs, an LCD in a vertically aligned mode in which major axes of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be vertical to the display panel in the state in which an electric field is not applied facilitates the implementation of a large contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle, and therefore has received attention.
In order to implement the wide viewing angle in the LCD in the vertically aligned mode, a plurality of domains having different alignments directions of the liquid crystal may be formed in one pixel.
As methods of forming the plurality of domains as described above, a method of forming a cut part, such as a fine slit, in the field generating electrode, a method for forming a protrusion on the field generating electrode, and the like are used. The method aligns the liquid crystal in a direction vertical to a fringe field by edges of the cut part or the protrusion and the fringe field formed between the field generating electrodes facing the edges, thereby forming the plurality of domains.
The LCD in the vertically aligned mode may have side visibility more effectively reduced than front visibility. To solve the problem, a method for dividing the one pixel into two sub-pixels and making voltages of the two sub-pixels different has been proposed.